The present invention generally relates to the pneumatic launching devices typically used in the sport of paintball and related applications. More specifically, the present invention relates to a trigger frame housing which can be utilized by a wide variety of different launching devices, and to the incorporation of an active return trigger mechanism built into the frame.
As the game and sport of paintball has grown and become more popular, a variety of manufacturers, each producing its own models of paintball marker have entered the industry. Additionally, those same manufacturers, as well as others, provide numerous aftermarket accessories for use with their products; there are in fact, numerous manufacturers who's sole business is the design and manufacture of aftermarket components for different paintball marker lines, the components adding features and capabilities desired by consumers.
Typically, most paintball markers are built and sold as ‘standard’ models, such models incorporating basic features. A good example of this are the original manufacturers' barrels supplied with the markers. These are usually simple tubes of a diameter capable of handling a wide range of paintball sizes and are generally built as inexpensively as possible. Most consumers will typically purchase an aftermarket barrel shortly after the purchase of the marker and will select from among as many as a hundred different designs of barrel in choosing the features they most desire.
As the sport has evolved, aftermarket features other than barrels have also become desired by consumers, including the ‘grip frame’—the portion of the marker which is held by the user's hand and which incorporates the trigger. Numerous styles have evolved and different features, such as finger grooves for comfort, built-in game timers, multiple finger triggers and approximately sized trigger guards, as well as others, have been developed for the market.
Finally, an increasing reliance on volume fire has evolved. This reliance on an increase in volume fire is evidenced by the introduction of electronically enhanced guns, improved paintball magazines and paintball feeding mechanisms, improved high speed valves and regulators and a host of other technologies all having a common goal of increasing the rate of fire from the paintball gun.
The goal of increasing the rate at which paintballs can be fired is complicated by an industry prohibition on “fully automatic” firing mechanisms, multiple shot weapons or other enhancements which allow the user to fire more than one paintball per trigger cycle of the weapon. Therefore, an objective throughout the paintball industry is to enhance the rate of fire through various means which maintain the operation of the paintball gun in a true “semi-automatic” firing mode in which one projectile is expelled per complete cycle of the trigger/gun mechanism. Further, a desire exists to eliminate, assist or equalize the force exerted by the use throughout the trigger cycle and to provide a powered or assisted method of returning the trigger to the ready position at the end of the firing sequence.
Despite previously mentioned solutions and enhancements, there are currently no methods available for an “assisted” trigger mechanism in a paintball gun. In principle, an assisted trigger mechanism utilizes the user's own mechanical action of pulling or releasing a trigger mechanism as the initiating force, after which mechanical, pneumatic, electronic, magnetic or a combination of these means is introduced and automatically perform some or all of the trigger cycle.
Because of the numerous styles and designs of paintball marker on the market today, it would be desirable to be able to provide a single grip frame assembly which would incorporate features desired by consumers and which could be utilized by numerous marker designs; distributors and retailers would be able to reduce their inventory requirements and consumers would be able to migrate such a frame—with advanced features—from one market to another, rather than having to purchase an entirely new grip frame with every marker.
In order to understand the scope of the present invention, it is necessary to understand that there are currently four “classes” of paintball gun design, each of which has a different configuration but all of which operate on the same principles of design.
The first of the four mechanisms of paintball gun operation is classified as a blowback configuration. This type of gun utilizes a mechanically operated sear connected to the trigger, a spring operated hammer connected mechanically to a bolt, and a spring operated valve mechanism. The bolt is located above the hammer in a separate body channel which is in communication with the gun barrel. In operation, the user first “cocks” the system by pulling a cocking knob connected to the bolt. This causes the hammer to be moved behind the sear and compresses the hammer spring.
When the trigger is pulled, the trigger actuates a sear, releasing the hammer. Under spring tension, the hammer moves forward. Since the bolt is connected to the hammer, when the hammer moves forward, the bolt moves forward as well to push a paintball into the barrel. When the bolt is at its furthest point of forward travel, a gas passage in the bolt is in communication with a vent hole from the valve. Simultaneously, the hammer impacts a valve stem in the face of the valve, opening the valve and releasing a preset amount of pressurized gas. This gas vents through the bolt, thus firing a paintball, and against the hammer, pushing the hammer and the bolt back into the cocked position. At its rearmost point of travel, the sear once again captures the hammer completing the cycle.
The next type of paintball gun uses a “blow forward” type of mechanism in which the bolt is retained by the sear, which is mechanically linked to the trigger. The bolt rides on a tube that communicates with the valve and is retained by the sear under pressure, effectively acting as a seal on the valve system. When the trigger is actuated, the bolt is released. Gas pressure from the valve pushes the bolt forward, which in turn pushes a paintball into the barrel. Once the bolt has reached its furthest point of travel, the gas passage is opened, allowing the gas to flow through the face of the bolt, thus firing the paintball. A spring located forward of the bolt returns the bolt where it is again captured by the sear, thus completing the cycle.
An “autococking” style of semi-automatic paintball guns operate in the same basic manner as the blowback semi-automatic. However, the design is based on what was originally a pump operated paintball gun where the pumping action has been pneumatically automated. This style of design therefore has several additional mechanisms.
In the autococking style mechanism, when the trigger is pulled, the hammer is released, striking the valve and sending gas through the bolt and down the barrel, thus firing a paintball. Gas is also vented to a low pressure regulator, which in turn supplies a three-way valve. The three-way valve is connected to a pneumatic ram, which in turn is mechanically linked to a cocking mechanism and to the bolt.
Gas from the regulator is introduced into the three-way valve which first operates the ram to push the cocking mechanism rearward, pulling the bolt back, allowing a new projectile to enter the barrel and resetting the hammer on the sear. Gas is then vented from the three-way valve, which operates to reverse the flow of gas to the ram, which in turn pulls the bolt and cocking mechanism forward, completing the cycle.
The final type of paintball gun is classified as an electric paintball gun. In some cases, electric paintball guns replaced some or all of the mechanical systems mentioned above with electronic or electromechanical systems. For example, one widely distributed model substitutes an electronic switch connected to a solenoid for the mechanical sear.
In each of the types of paintball guns discussed above, the firing rate of paintballs is limited by the rate at which a human finger can depress and release the trigger of the paintball gun. Since the rate at which a human finger can pull a trigger is somewhat limited by the mechanical action of the trigger mechanism, it is an object of the present invention to provide assistance to the user when pulling the trigger and actively assist in returning the trigger to its initial position.